


Festa

by total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [5]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ermal ci casca con tutte le scarpe, Established Relationship, Fabrizio elegante è ommioddio, Fabrizio è un provocatore, Feste noiose, M/M, Non così tanto noiose alla fine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Kink, Texting, bottom!Fabrizio, ma poi lo rimette in riga per bene, top!Ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Ciao!Questa è la cosa più faticosa che abbia mai scritto. Ho iniziato a scriverla e in meno di 2 ore ho scritto tutta la prima parte, poi BUM all'improvviso il nulla: bloccata.Ho anche pensato di cancellarla, visto che mi sentivo decisamente frustrata, ma considerando che la prima parte mi piaceva sarebbe stato un peccato secondo me sprecarla così. Quindi ho deciso di terminarla, anche se non sono affatto contenta (strano) del risultato finale.Inoltre mi sono resa conto di avere un problema con le conclusioni: non trovo un modo che mi soddisfi di chiudere una storia, mi sembra sempre tutto o troppo banale, o troppo "ma che cazzo c'entra mo?"Fatemi comunque sapere cosa ne pensate, ricevere commenti mi fa piacere comunque, sia che vi sia piaciuta sia che via abbia fatto schifo. =)Alla prossima!





	Festa

La festa a cui Ermal deve partecipare stasera è esattamente il tipo di evento che adora e a cui in genere si diverte molto: ci si veste bene, i camerieri sono sempre pronti a riempire i bicchieri oppure girano con vassoi pieni di cibo squisito, si chiacchiera con persone interessanti e si fa la conoscenza di un sacco di gente.  
In più, questo particolare evento ha un’ulteriore nota positiva: alla festa ci sarà anche Fabrizio, che al contrario, odia queste serate.  
Il suo Fabrizio, la cui mancanza inizia a farsi sentire in maniera quasi dolorosa e che adesso, mentre si trova da solo nel suo appartamento di Milano, non vede l'ora di rivedere, abbracciare e baciare. Prende il telefono e inizia a digitare un messaggio:

" _Bì, ci vediamo stasera alla festa? Io arrivo direttamente da Milano, ci vediamo lì._ ”

Abbandonato il telefono sul letto, apre l'armadio e inizia a tirare fuori una quantità esagerata di vestiti, indeciso su cosa indossare. Alla fine opta per un semplice completo grigio scuro, quasi nero, nulla di troppo appariscente.  
Prende poi un piccolo trolley in cui mette lo spazzolino e il cambio per un paio di giorni: sa già che passerà la notte a casa del moro, anche se non se lo sono detti apertamente è perfettamente consapevole del fatto che Fabrizio lo obbligherà a "dormire" da lui.  
Tempo di sistemare le ultime cose che un suono proveniente dal suo cellulare lo avverte dell'arrivo di un messaggio.

" _Sì, io arrivo un po' più tardi, devo prima sistemare un po' di faccende. Dopo ti fermi da me a dormire, vero?_ "

Ermal sorride quando vede quell'invito, che più che un invito sembra quasi una conferma di qualcosa già stabilita.

" _Certo Bizio, ci vediamo dopo. Ti amo.  
PS. Vestiti bene!_”

Ermal è arrivato da quasi mezz'ora nella sala di quell’hotel di lusso in cui si tiene la festa che, a differenza di quanto aveva preventivato, è di una noia mortale: è stato praticamente sequestrato da una ragazza che aveva già incontrato ad un evento simile, ma di cui non ricorda assolutamente il nome, e si sta fingendo interessato a ciò che sta dicendo, mentre l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è dove sia finito Fabrizio, che in quel momento sembra essere l’unica cosa che potrebbe rendere migliore la serata.  
Non fa quasi in tempo a terminare quel pensiero che qualcosa lo spinge a voltarsi e, appena lo fa, vede apparire la figura di Fabrizio in tutto il suo tatuato splendore: Ermal non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia bello il suo Bizio, soprattutto quando abbandona i soliti vestiti da pescatore e le forme del suo corpo stupendo vengono esaltate da completi eleganti, che contrastano in modo spettacolare con i suoi capelli costantemente spettinati e i suoi modi un po’ rozzi.

Cerca di distrarsi da quei pensieri prima che possano creargli  _problemi_ , poi si rende conto che il moro lo sta osservando da lontano e dal suo sguardo capisce che ha qualcosa in mente.  
Il romano gli sta infatti lanciando una serie di occhiate tremendamente provocanti, alternate a momenti in cui si gira per parlare, come se nulla fosse, con con un paio di colleghi che l'hanno raggiunto per salutarlo. Bastardo... il moro conosce troppo bene le espressioni facciali di Ermal per non aver capito che il riccio in questo momento sta pensando solo a quando quei vestiti così eleganti spariranno per essere poi gettati da qualche parte con poca grazia.  
L'albanese fa per avvicinarsi al compagno, il quale si volta a guardarlo e folgorandolo con lo sguardo gli intima di restare lì dov’è, prima di girarsi nuovamente verso i suoi interlocutori per proseguire la conversazione.

Ermal non capisce cosa stia succedendo: Fabrizio continua a mandargli sguardi indecifrabili, quindi non lo sta ignorando, ma gli sta facendo capire che non vuole gli si avvicini. Ma perché? C'è qualcosa che non va? Per caso è arrabbiato con lui per qualche motivo? Ha detto o fatto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto?  
Le risposte a queste domande arrivano pochi istanti dopo, quando sente il suo cellulare vibrare nella sua tasca: un messaggio. Da Fabrizio.  
Apre la chat e quello che legge rischia di fargli venire un colpo.

" _Anche io non vedo l'ora di toglierti quei vestiti di dosso_ "

La festa si è fatta improvvisamente più interessante: Fabrizio vuole giocare. Mentre finge, con scarsi risultati, che quel messaggio non gli abbia fatto un certo effetto, la vibrazione del cellulare lo avvisa dell'arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.

" _Dio quei pantaloni... ti fanno un culo da paura. Girati per me e fammi vedere_ ”

Fabrizio quei pantaloni li conosce bene. Hanno comprato insieme quel completo e quando ha visto Ermal uscire dal camerino con quei pantaloni indosso, chiedendo timidamente "come sto?", il moro aveva dovuto fare appello a tutte le sue forze per non strapparglieli di dosso e prenderlo lì all'istante.  
Quella richiesta del romano, che sembra più un ordine in realtà, viene prontamente assecondata dal riccio, che con la scusa di prendere qualcosa da bere si volta, lasciando a Fabrizio la possibilità di ammirare il suo fondoschiena perfetto.  
Prende poi il cellulare e decide di assecondare quel giochino.

" _Non vedo l'ora che questa festa finisca..._

No, cancella. Troppo banale, deve trovare qualcosa di più... più provocante. Fabrizio vuole giocare e lui non ha alcuna intenzione di privarlo (e privarsi) di quel divertimento.

" _Me lo stai facendo venire duro..._ "

Ecco, sì. Questo sembra più appropriato. E ne ha la conferma vedendo l'espressione del moro quando legge il messaggio.

" _Io ce l'ho duro da quando ti ho visto con quei pantaloni_ ”

L'albanese a quel punto deve richiamare tutto il suo autocontrollo per evitare di correre dal compagno e trascinarlo in bagno per risolvere quella questione, ma deve ammettere che, nonostante sappia che continuando così quei pantaloni che piacciono tanto al moro esploderanno, quel gioco lo sta divertendo non poco.

" _Cazzo Fabrì! Idee su come risolvere questo problema?_ "

" _Mmm, no. Nulla che si possa fare adesso, a meno che non riesca a farti venire nelle mutande semplicemente così... sarebbe interessante come idea, non trovi?”  
"Ho comunque un paio di idee per quando saremo a casa... ad esempio potrei succhiartelo attraverso quei dannati pantaloni, chissà com'è la sensazione della mia bocca attutita dalla stoffa..._"

L’albanese teme di essere arrossito vergognosamente, ma non fa in tempo a realizzarlo che subito riceve un terzo messaggio.

_“Non vedo l’ora di sentire quanto sei duro mentre ti strusci contro di me. Voglio sentirti dentro così tanto che potrei quasi farmi prendere qui, davanti a tutti. Dio Ermal… non hai idea di cosa mi fai”_

Ermal passa in rassegna l’intera sala, convinto che tutti si siano accorti del suo “momento di difficoltà”, poi il suo sguardo viene catturato dal moro, che continua a chiacchierare amabilmente, come se non gli avesse appena mandato messaggi a dir poco indecenti. Preso da un attimo di impulsività, l'albanese si chiude in bagno, ma poi realizza che così facendo vanificherà tutta l'eccitazione dell'attesa, per cui si astiene dal fare qualunque cosa e ne approfitta solo per controllare le sue condizioni. A parte un rigonfiamento molto evidente, sembra tutto in ordine.  
Evidentemente Fabrizio ha notato la sparizione improvvisa del compagno e ha anche capito dove sia sparino, quindi decide di raggiungerlo in bagno per cercare di fermalo prima che possa anche solo iniziare a toccarsi. Appena apre la porta se lo trova davanti che si sta semplicemente sciacquando con un po' d'acqua fredda.  
«Allora ti sta piacendo il nostro giochino... - gli sussurra senza avvicinarsi, consapevole che ridurre troppo le distanze significherebbe finire entrambi senza vestiti nel giro di pochi secondi - resisti ancora una mezz'ora, poi ce ne andiamo a casa ok?»

Il riccio annuisce, incerto sul fatto se sarà o meno in grado di parlare, considerando anche che la voce roca del moro ha sensibilmente peggiorato le sue condizioni, poi prende un respiro profondo: «Lo sai che mi vendicherò per questo?»  
Fabrizio ride e annuisce, poi fa per allontanarsi, ma viene bloccato dall’altro che sussurra: «Ah, comunque non saresti riuscito a farmi venire nelle mutande, non le ho mai indossate…»  
Il romano sentita quella confessione quasi rischia di smettere di respirare, esce quindi dal bagno, seguito dopo qualche istante dall’altro, che continua a tenersi a debita distanza.

Ermal continua a chiacchierare con gente qua e la, mascherando bene la sua impazienza di tornare a casa con il suo compagno, ma riceve un nuovo messaggio.

“ _Io sto andando a casa, tu aspetta ancora una decina di minuti. Ti aspetto”_

Il riccio non se lo fa ripetere due volte e si fionda in strada, dove miracolosamente a trovare un taxi dopo solo pochi minuti; il viaggio fino a casa sembra eterno, ma almeno il moro ha smesso di importunarlo.  
Appena arrivato a casa fa in tempo giusto a sbattere dietro di sé la porta, poi si fionda dritto in camera, dove trova Fabrizio tranquillamente sdraiato sul letto, ancora perfettamente vestito.  
«Ho pensato volessi spogliarmi tu - dice il moro con voce roca, anticipando la domanda dell’altro - Ora però vieni qui che non ce la faccio più»

Ermal non se lo fa ripetere due volte: si fionda sull’altro e lo costringe ad alzarsi in piedi, poi si appoggia con la schiena contro il muro e, mentre con una mano inizia a sbottonargli la camicia, con l’altra gli afferra i capelli della nuca, tirandoli il tanto che basta per tenergli sollevata la testa senza fargli (troppo) male.  
Restano così a guardarsi negli occhi per qualche istante, poi il riccio spinge il compagno verso il basso, facendolo cadere sulle ginocchia.  
«Ti sei divertito stasera? - dice con la voce spezzata dall’eccitazione - Ti piace giocare vero? Vediamo se ti divertirai ancora quando sarò io a giocare…»  
Fabrizio non riesce ad articolare nemmeno una parola, ma trova il modo di tenere impegnata la bocca quando voracemente assale l’erezione dura e calda dell’albanese, cominciando a succhiarla attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni, come aveva promesso.  
La sensazione della bocca esperta di Fabrizio sul suo membro del riccio schermato dall’indumento è impagabile: Ermal geme rumorosamente e getta la testa all’indietro, colpendo con forza il muro alle sue spalle, mentre il suo corpo viene attraversato da miliardi di piccole scosse di piacere.

Stufo di quel pungolamento, il riccio afferra nuovamente i capelli del romano, per farlo rimettere in piedi e subito dopo spingerlo prepotentemente verso il letto.  
In un attimo Fabrizio si ritrova sdraiato sulla schiena, con lo sguardo predatorio dell’albanese che non lo molla nemmeno per un secondo e osserva ogni singolo dettaglio del suo corpo, dalle gambe nude fino al volto arrossato dall’eccitazione. Non appena i loro occhi si incontrano, Ermal si getta sul compagno e gli strattona violentemente i pantaloni e i sottostanti boxer verso il basso, liberandolo di quella costrizione quasi dolorosa.  
Fabrizio si ritrova all’improvviso ribaltato sulla pancia (ma come ha fatto quello scricciolo del suo compagno, così magro, a manovrarlo con tutta questa facilità?) e l’attimo dopo sente il suo corpo schiacciato da quello del riccio.  
Nel frattempo Ermal gli separa le natiche con una mano e inizia a premere la sua erezione sul sedere dell’altro, sfiorandogli di tanto in tanto la fessura, mentre con la bocca gli percorre tutta la schiena, partendo dalla nuca e lasciando un leggero bacio su ogni vertebra che incontra.  
Adora percorrere il corpo del romano e disegnare ogni volta percorsi diversi con la sua bocca e le sue mani, adora dedicargli mille attenzioni e farlo sentire sempre e comunque amato, anche in momenti come questo, in cui ha una voglia matta di vendicarsi per essere stato costretto a passare un’intera serata con un’erezione marmorea e lievemente imbarazzante fra le gambe.

«Ermal!» esclama il moro quando sente la bocca dell’albanese, che nel frattempo ha terminato la sua corsa, posarsi sulla sua fessura, riempiendo il suo corpo di brividi.  
Il riccio non può fare a meno di sorridere vittorioso: vedere Fabrizio che lentamente cade a pezzi a causa dei suoi gesti è una cosa trova allo stesso tempo dolce e terribilmente eccitante.  
Afferra quindi la bottiglietta di lubrificante, preventivamente poggiata sul comodino, e la spreme sulle proprie dita, ungendole e portandole verso l’apertura dell’altro, accarezzandola appena e senza mai spingersi oltre.  
Un gemito di frustrazione lascia la bocca del romano, che si ritrova costretto a strusciarsi contro le ruvide lenzuola per ottenere un minimo di sollievo, ma viene rapidamente fermato da Ermal: «No, no Bizio, non ci pensare nemmeno. Ti avevo detto che mi sarei vendicato no? Non ti puoi toccare. Farò tutto io e non mi fermerò fino a che non mi implorerai di farti venire»

Ermal inserisce un primo dito nell’apertura dell’altro, forzando appena, seguito subito dopo da un secondo; spinge le dita in profondità, sforbiciando e allargando quello stretto canale, e allo stesso tempo stando ben attento a non toccargli la prostata.  
Fabrizio nel frattempo prova a portare una mano fra le sue gambe, cercando di alleviare un minimo la sua dolorosa erezione, ma viene nuovamente bloccato dal riccio.  
«Bizio, cosa ti ho appena detto? Non ti puoi toccare, devi restare immobile e lasciar fare me»  
«Ermal per favore, sto a diventa’ scemo. Nun ce la faccio più…»  
«Adesso capisci come mi sono sentito io per tutta la serata» risponde Ermal prima di zittirlo con un bacio e continua a spingere le sue dita sempre più in profondità e sempre più velocemente, poi decide di regalare al compagno un minimo di sollievo e di ruotare appena il polso per sfiorare delicatamente quella ghiandolina magica.  
Questa mossa paralizza all’istante il moro, che reagisce con un urlo che è frustrazione, disperazione e piacere in parti uguali: la stanza viene subito riempita dai versi bisognosi di Fabrizio, che a un orecchio attento suonano come una litania di “ti prego” sussurrati a bassa voce.

Soddisfatto dall’aver ridotto il suo compagno ad un ammasso tremante di carne, Ermal decide che è il momento di porre la parola fine a quel gioco, in fondo anche lui ha bisogno di venire e si stupisce di aver resistito così a lungo.  
Dopo aver rimosso le dita impugna la sua erezione e ne posiziona la punta sulla fessura dilatata di Fabrizio, stuzzicandola appena. No, forse non è ancora il momento di smettere di giocare, forse si può divertire a provocarlo un altro po’.  
Questo pensiero viene però interrotto dal moro, che disobbedendo nuovamente agli ordini del riccio, muove il bacino e lo spinge verso Ermal, prendendo tutta la sua lunghezza dentro di sé.  
Ermal, preso alla sprovvista da questa mossa inaspettata, lascia semplicemente che si Fabrizio a spingersi verso di lui, godendosi per qualche istante quel piacere che solo il corpo del romano gli riesce a donare.  
«Dio Fabri» esala Ermal, già a corto di fiato, prima di iniziare a muoversi con spinte lente, portando entrambi al limite delle loro facoltà mentali.  
«Fabri, mi sei mancato così tanto negli ultimi giorni - confessa l’albanese aumentando la velocità delle sue stoccate precise - Non aspettavo altro che questo. Ti… _oddio…_ ti amo»  
Il corpo di Fabrizio, i cui occhi sono pieni di lacrime di eccitazione e disperazione, viene attraversato da un profondo brivido: «Ermal ti prego - piagnucola, al limite della sua soglia di tolleranza - ti prego. Ti prego, fammi venire.»  
E l’albanese, se da un lato è fiero di averlo fatto implorare, dall’altro è dispiaciuto di vederlo così e teme di aver esagerato.

Decide quindi di assecondare le sue suppliche disperate e di portare una mano sulla sua erezione, muovendola velocemente e allo stesso tempo aumentando il ritmo delle sue spinte, che colpiscono ritmicamente la prostata di Fabrizio, portando rapidamente quest’ultimo oltre il limite.  
La mano di Ermal viene inondata da getti caldi dello sperma di Fabrizio, che fra milioni di sospiri di sollievo inserisce anche un “ti amo”, facendo eco alle parole pronunciate precedentemente dall’albanese.  
Un’ultima spinta profonda e anche Ermal viene, riempiendo il moro con il suo rilascio, poi lo afferra per il bacino e si lascia cadere su un fianco, portandosi appresso il compagno.  
Resta ancora dentro a quel corpo caldo che sembra non bastargli mai e lo circonda, intrappolandolo in una dolce morsa fatte delle sue membra lunghe e pallide.

«Mi piace quando resti dentro de me, ‘o sai? - sussurra Fabrizio esausto - me piace da matti sentirte così…»  
Ermal è stupito da quella confessione, sa che al compagno piace essere preso (a volte anche con una certa violenza), ma non è da lui esternarlo così; è stupito al punto da non riuscire a parlare, quindi si limita a costellare la tempia del moro di piccoli bacini.

Restano qualche minuto così, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro e ancora legati a godersi quel momento prezioso, fino a che Ermal non rompe il silenzio: «Mi sei mancato davvero. E non parlo solo del sesso, mi sei mancato proprio tu, mi è mancato averti fisicamente al mio fianco - si ferma un attimo per prendere fiato e ricacciare indietro le lacrime che sente premere - io non amo le promesse, non ne faccio e non voglio che mi si facciano, ma adesso ho bisogno che tu mi prometta che troveremo una soluzione…»  
«Ermal - risponde Fabrizio, allungando la mano verso il primo cassetto del comodino, da cui tira fuori una piccola scatola che porge al compagno- io una soluzione la avrei già»  
Il riccio apre quella scatolina e quando vede il contenuto non è sicuro di ricordarsi ancora come si faccia a respirare: un mazzo di chiavi. Precisamente un mazzo di chiavi della casa di Fabrizio.  
«Mi stai chiedendo di venire a vivere con te?»  
«Si Ermal. Anche io ho bisogna di averti ogni giorno accanto a me. Lo so che non sarà una cosa immediata e che dovrai sistemare tante cose prima di poterti effettivamente trasferire qui, so anche che non sarà facile, ma non è facile nemmeno adesso stare lontani, per cui meglio difficile insieme che difficile separati, no?»

Il silenzio di Ermal fa in modo che la mente di Fabrizio venga assalita da miliardi di dubbi; sta per parlare e rimangiarsi tutto, scusandosi per aver superato un qualche limite di cui non era a conoscenza, ma viene fermato dal riccio.  
«Sì. Sì Fabri. Voglio vivere qui con te. Qui o in un qualunque altro posto, basta che stiamo insieme.»

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> Questa è la cosa più faticosa che abbia mai scritto. Ho iniziato a scriverla e in meno di 2 ore ho scritto tutta la prima parte, poi BUM all'improvviso il nulla: bloccata.  
> Ho anche pensato di cancellarla, visto che mi sentivo decisamente frustrata, ma considerando che la prima parte mi piaceva sarebbe stato un peccato secondo me sprecarla così. Quindi ho deciso di terminarla, anche se non sono affatto contenta (strano) del risultato finale.  
> Inoltre mi sono resa conto di avere un problema con le conclusioni: non trovo un modo che mi soddisfi di chiudere una storia, mi sembra sempre tutto o troppo banale, o troppo "ma che cazzo c'entra mo?"
> 
> Fatemi comunque sapere cosa ne pensate, ricevere commenti mi fa piacere comunque, sia che vi sia piaciuta sia che via abbia fatto schifo. =)
> 
> Alla prossima!


End file.
